Pickup trucks are often used as a utility vehicle for moving tools that a contractor might use. Contractors often need to move ladders to a worksite. However, pickup truck beds are typically too short to carry a ladder in the bed without one end sticking out the back. It would be beneficial to provide a rack that secures a ladder horizontally over the cab and bed.
One type of pick-up truck rack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,890 to Christensen that issued on May 7, 1996 (hereinafter Christensen). Christensen describes a system that has horizon base rails on each bed wall, stanchion units, and support beams hanging from the stanchion units to enable it to pick up overhanging loads.
Another type of pick-up truck rack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,972 to Levi that issued on Jul. 25, 2000 (hereinafter Levi). Levi employs a four bar linkage to raise a ladder over the cab of a truck.
Yet another type of pick-up truck rack is described in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2009/0096236 A1 to Hawley that was published on Apr. 16, 2009 (hereinafter Hawley). Hawley discloses a vertical rack suitable for securing ladders and ramps.